wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Scientific Classification of Dragons
NOTE - This page is a page for one piece of information per tribe and contains this information for unusable tribes. If you have created an unusable tribe that is on this page that you would like to have removed, feel free to remove it. Likewise, if you have created an unusable tribe that you would like to be on this page and isn't, feel free to add it, though I, Flicker the Overseer, might (and probably will) change the scientific name. I worked super hard on this. Please don't alter this page in any way not specifically permitted. (Adding categories is fine, and, of course, admins and mods don't have to ask to alter this page.) (Subspecies will be added later.) Broad Classification (From least specific to most specific,) Domain: Eukarya Kingdom: Animalia Phylum: Chordata Class: Reptilia Class: Archosauria (No, I didn't make a mistake.) This is where it branches off from known species, so I started making things up. If you have a suggestion for these classifications, leave it in the comments. Subclass: Oxylacertia Superorder: Mythoveria Order: Alaria Family: Potensauria This is where tribes branch out. Most tribes are in the genus Draconis, although a few aren't. Specific Classification Specific tribe classifications fall into here. Don't blame me for the small titles. Usable Tribes Canon Tribes HiveWings Genus: Draconis Species: Alveare Scientific Name: Draconis alveare IceWings Genus: Draconis Species: Glacies Scientific Name: Draconis glacies LeafWings Genus: Draconis Species: Folia Scientific Name: Draconis folia MudWings Genus: Draconis Species: Terra Scientific Name: Draconis terra NightWings Genus: Draconis Species: Noctis Scientifc Name: Draconis noctis RainWings Genus: Draconis Species: Silva Scientific Name: Draconis silva SandWings Genus: Draconis Species: Solitudenia Scientific Name: Draconis solitudenia SeaWings Genus: Draconis Species: Marius Scientific Name: Draconis marius SilkWings Genus: Draconis Species: Sericum Scientific Name: Draconis sericum SkyWings Genus: Draconis Species: Caelia Scientific Name: Draconis caelia Fanon Tribes AviWings Genus: Draco (AviWings are the only usable tribe that can't interbreed with other tribes, so they are a different genus.) Species: Avia Scientific name: Draco avia DeathWings Genus: Draconis Species: Mortis Scientific Name: Draconis mortis DriftWings Genus: Draconis Species: Fluito Scientific Name: Draconis fluito LightWings Genus: Draconis Species: Luxia Scientific Name: Draconis luxia MistWings Genus: Draconis Species: Caligolia Scientific Name: Draconis caligolia TempestWings Genus: Draconis Species: Fulminis Scientific Name: Draconis fulminis Unusable Tribes (Alphabetical order, please.) Hybridizable Unusable Tribes All hybridizable tribes (tribes able to have hybrids with most other tribes) are the genus Draconis. CoastWings (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Species: Litora Scientific Name: Draconis litora DashWings (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Species: Mucia Scientific Name: Draconis mucia FlameWings (Flicker the Overseer) Species: Ignis Scientific Name: Draconis ignis GroundWings (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Species: Petra Scientific Name: Draconis petra LoreWings (Flicker the Overseer) Species: Progenitoris Scientific Name: Draconis progenitoris KnoWings (MythicDoom184) Species: Cognitionis Scientific Name: Draconis cognitionis ShriekWings (Sbyman) Species: Cubavita Scientific Name: Draconis cubavita TechWings (Flicker the Overseer) Species: Scitus Scientific Name: Draconis scitus More soon! Unhybridizable Unusable Tribes No unhybridizable tribes (tribes unable to have hybrids with most other tribes) are the genus Draconis. NoWings (MythicDoom184) Genus: Fabulasaurus Species: Alpha Scientific Name: Fabulasaurus alpha More soon!Category:Content (Flicker the Overseer) Category:Miscellaneous